


a lot can happen in a rainy night.

by sturidge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	a lot can happen in a rainy night.

It was wet and it was raining and Derek was mad at him.  
  
Isaac had no idea why; had he done something wrong? Did something happen? He thought the situation with the twins had been handled well back in the school - he thought Derek would be proud of him. Instead he came home _(Derek's_ home; _Cora's_ home; not his, never his) to a cold shoulder and a couple of harsh words. No explanation, no need for talking.  
  
At least this time the conversation wouldn't be taken... downstairs.  
  
With nowhere else to go, Isaac found himself staring at the door of the McCall house. Scott's light was still on, and he could hear Mrs. McCall in the kitchen. It was odd how, despite everything, they still seemed to work out as a family. Isaac wondered what was their secret.  
  
He wasn't entirely sure whether or not he should knock, but there was no need to: Melissa saw him, standing in the rain staring at the emptiness and caught the message mid-air. She had sharper senses than a werewolf, that one; perks of being a mum, one could say.  
  
Not that he'd know. His own had dumped them when he was street, and no one had heard of her ever since.  
  
"Scott's upstairs," she said, taking away his jacket and tucking him in. His teeth were tittering, but he hid it well - what was a bit of rain compared to that ice bath?

Isaac could hear Scott calling his mum from his bedroom after he knocked. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence while he decided whether or not he should open it.  
  
But then his instincts shouted 'screw it' and he did it anyway.  
  
"I-I was wondering if I could ask you a favour..." he muttered, looking down. "Could I stay here for the night?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, my bed is big enough", Scott said, standing up so fast he almost dropped his chair. "Let's take you off this wet clothes."  
  
And just to make sure, Scott took out his own as well.


End file.
